babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Human
Humans are a sentient species, native to the planet Earth. They are the majority of the Earth Alliance populace. They achieved interstellar flight in 2156 CE, through contact with the Centauri. They established themselves as an interstellar power by defeating the Dilgar, coming to the aid of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. Biology Humans are bipedal mammalian primates. Humans and Minbari are not biologically similar enough to produce viable offspring under normal circumstances, but this has been overcome through the use of the Chrysalis device. Humans and Narns are compatible for sexual relations, but again genetic engineering techniques would be required to integrate their DNA. Humans and Centauri greatly resemble each other, but have markedly different internal anatomy and sexual organs. Evolution Encounter suit ca. 1000000 CE]] ca. 1000000 CE]] By the year 1,000,000, the Human race evolved into a species of pure energy. No longer bound a single form, they are able to transform back and forth between a physical body and an energy form. By this time, humans have taken to wearing encounter suits, much like the Vorlons before them.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars Culture Earthers & Marsies Earth has had a long history of division along ethnic lines, where a person's place of birth on the planet was often seen as significant. This trend continued after humanity began colonising other planets, though the lines of division tended to be stronger depending on which planet the person was born on, regardless of their terrestrial ethnic origins. The most notable rivalry was between those still born on Earth - referred to as "Earth Naturals" or "'Earthers'" (derogatory) - and those born on the Mars Colony - referred to as "Martian Born" or "'Marsies'" (derogatory). The ethnic division and mutual resentment was in fact an extension of the political situation that existed between the Earth Alliance government and the martian colonists, with Earth often treating the Martian born as second class citizens in their own homes, dictating local policy and taxes without any official representation in the Earth Senate. For the average Earth citizen's part, there was often a feeling of resentment that their tax credits were used to provide the colonists with all the best atmosphere reprocessors and were often perceived as ungrateful upstarts, forever fighting the Earth rule. As time went on a number of incidents only served to widen the gap between the homeworld and it's first colony; some of the most notable being the Mars declaration of neutrality during the Earth-Minbari War, the subsequent Martian Food Riots, the Mars Rebellion of 2258 and the oppression under EA President Clark, which included a Martial Law Decree, the subsequent bombing of civilian targets and a planetary embargo lasting almost 19 months.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part IVoices of AuthoritySevered DreamsLines of CommunicationRising Star Though it would be unfair to say that all or even most humans on Earth and Mars were this prejudiced towards one another, the general sense of mutual antagonism and resentment was nonetheless very present. With the ratification of the Mars colony's declaration of independence in early 2262, as a condition for the Earth Alliance's membership in the Interstellar Alliance, the situation did not greatly improve. Since many Earth based Megacorporations had been exploiting and strip-mining Mars for years, many under government contract, all of them were running for cover and destroying as much evidence as possible within mere days of Martian independence. On top of that, although the new treaty with Earth authorized the Mars Provisional Government to produce it's own passports, Identicards and currency, in practice factions within Earthdome held off entering the new data into their system as a form of bureaucratic harassment. Though the political situation was somewhat alleviated by the intervention of ISA President Sheridan, the underlying resentment was clearly there to stay.Objects in Motion Food and Drink * Zoon Burgers * Jovian Tubers * Bagna Cauda * Pizza * Swedish meatballs * Beef Stroganov * Beef and Potatoes * Bacon and Eggs * Insta-heats * Meal bars * Jovian Sunspot * Shirley Temple * Whisky * Vodka * Traxian ale Glossary of Human Slag & Terminology ;Blip Earth Slang (primarily Psi Corps). A general term used by security officers for fugitives from the law, though has become synonymous with rogue telepaths.SurvivorsShip of Tears ;Boney Earth Slang. Derogatory term for Minbari. ;Earther(s) Mars Slang. Derogatory term for Earth born humans. ;Frag #''Earth Slang.'' Colourful explicative used to express frustration, disbelief, or even strong approval, depending on context. (also: "fragging", "Abso-fragging-Iutely.")Hunter, PreyA Race Through Dark PlacesThe Long, Twilight StruggleSecrets of the SoulMeditations on the Abyss #''Earth Slang.'' To kill, wound, or assault.Falling Toward Apotheosis ;GROPOS Earth Slang. Abbreviation of "ground pounders". (See:Earthforce Marine Corps) ;Lizzie #Short form of Earth female name "Elizabeth.".RevelationsDay of the Dead #''Earth Slang.'' derogatory term for Dilgar. (Plural: Lizzies.) ;Marsie(s) Earth Slang. Derogatory term for Mars born humans. ;Mundanes Earth Slang (primarily Psi Corps). A somewhat derogatory term used by telepaths to refer to Non-telepaths, literally meaning "normals". ;Snake head Earth Slang. General derogatory term for non-humans.A Spider in the Web ;Stims Medical term. Short for stimulant. (See:Stims.)The Quality of Mercy ;Stroke Earth Slang. Explicative used to express anger, disgust, etc. (also: "stroke off", "stroking H.")TKOGROPOS (episode) ;Synthetics Medical term. Refers to artificial blood and plasma. Replaced the need for voluntary donations. ;Teek Earth Slang (primarily Psi Corps). A term referring to any telekinetic. ;Teep Earth Slang (primarily Psi Corps). A term referring to any telepath.Divided Loyalties ;Vicker Earth Slang. Derived from old Earth tech "VCR". Refers to cyberorganic recorders, used by several alien races. (See:Vicker) References Category:Races